


of nose splints and love

by sixthirty



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, mentions of onghwangdeep, mentions of woojin and hyungseob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixthirty/pseuds/sixthirty
Summary: Jihoon, sleep deprived and running on an hour of sleep, makes a move on the boy of his dreams not in the way you’d expect.This is the start of something new (hopefully).





	of nose splints and love

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was made in two days where i only worked on it as i was dying to sleep so if theres errors please let me know. the prompt i wrote this off said: i was imitating a fight scene off this anime i watched and accidentally hit you in the face (college au) and this, this is what was birthed. i hope yall enjoy

Jihoon was nothing more than an idiot. Yes, he was smart, yes he did good in school, but did school prepare him for this moment? No. Nothing in school, elementary to high, prepared him for this, which is why he’s an idiot.

Let’s start over. Jihoon wakes on this fine monday morning, extremely sleep deprived with an hour at most and a cursed 8AM on monday’s and friday’s. Like any college student, he wastes hours into the night procrastinating all work in exchange for anime marathons and grinding in video games, because _someone_ —cough cough _Woojin_ cough cough—decided to spend this semester studying in the US because a certain someone else—cough cough _Hyungseob_ cough cough—was doing it and the other _someone_ —cough _Woojin_ cough—had a pathetic puppy crush since sophomore year chemistry and instead of acting on it and confessing like any other _normal_ person would, he chose to follow him like a puppy, therefore forcing Jihoon to stay up to grind with Woojin so he wouldn’t lose any of his skill in any of the games he plays, and because Woojin wouldn’t stop whining until he promised he would. _Gross_.

So here he was, sleep deprived, mindlessly dragging himself to his 8AM sociology class he didn’t even have to take (once again, the fault of _Woojin_ ), desperately wishing for death. He spends half the class daydreaming about last night’s grind of _Dragon Ball Z_ , constantly kicking Woojin’s ass in co-op mode while binging the anime simultaneously, snickering to himself about the spamming he did occasionally just to piss Woojin off.

It isn’t until 10AM that the horror begins to brew. 

The moment he walks out of sociology, his phone buzzes from his pocket.

_daehwi: hyung do you wanna grab lunch  
daehwi: jinyoung is eating with his parents today_

Jihoon frowns at the message, shuffling to the side as the students file out of the room.

_jihoon: what am i ur second choice ??_

_daehwi: yeah  
daehwi: its not like woojin’s here anyway_

_jihoon: fine  
jihoon: where_

 

“Hyung!” Daehwi smiles brightly at him from the bench, standing at the sight of him. “How was your sunday?”

“Fine.” Jihoon hums, sliding an arm around Daehwi. “Played DBZ with Woojin, I am now a whole 5 levels higher. It took _five fucking hours_.” 

Daehwi scoffs, unsurprised at Jihoon’s typical weekend. “Did you finally learn how to do that one move on Gotan, or whatever?”

“First off, you mean _Goten_ , and second off, the a-b-x combo one? Hell yeah. It’s so fucking strong it KO’d Woojin so fast.” Jihoon grins excitedly, stepping back to mimic the punch. 

He brings his fist back, dramatically mocking the movement of gathering power as he violently shakes his fist in effect before flinging it outward with a shout of _hi-ya!_

He doesn’t see the guy, not until it’s way too late to do anything as his fist flies forward, connecting with the guy’s nose and he goes crumbling down.

“Holy _fuck_ I’m so sorry!” Jihoon scrambles to the floor in utter mortification, pointedly ignoring Daehwi’s shocked face and the pain in his hand in favor of attempting to comfort the guy he just accidentally punched. 

Daehwi breaks out laughing behind him as the kid groans in pain, cupping his nose.

“I think you just broke my nose?” He slurs, voice thick with blood that drips down his face. 

“ _Shit,_ ” Jihoon panicks, grabbing the face of the kid. 

Jihoon ends up panicking even more because not only did he punch someone, the someone ended up being his fucking crush, foreign student extraordinaire lai guanlin, meaning he’s so _cute and handsome_ and Jihoon now has no chance with him at all because he just punched him and _Jihoon is an idiot_. 

Jihoon was nothing more than an idiot. Yes, he was smart, yes he did good in school, but did school prepare him for this moment? No. Nothing in school, elementary to high, prepared him for this, which is why he’s an idiot.

“ _Okay fuck_ , I’m so sorry like really, I should probably take you to the nurse or something?? Oh God.” Jihoon inspects his nose, cringing at the buckets of blood pouring out of it and the already visible bruising. 

“Maybe?” Guanlin squints, a disorientaded look in his eyes.

With the help of the still giggling Daehwi, the trio make their way to the infirmary where the nurse treats his nose with numbing cream and a splint, asking him to come back in three days for a checkup.

When they walk out, Jihoon is a mere seconds from shrivelling up in embrassment at the same time Guanlin decides to speak.

“Well, that was fun.” He says, turning towards them. 

Jihoon flinches at the sight of the beige splint on his nose, shame flooding his system again.

“I’m so sorry—“

“It’s fine.” Guanlin cuts him off, smiling slightly. “I can finally get out of presenting this project I have. Really, it’s fine.” 

Jihoon frowns, still intent on making it up to him. His chance at dating him might be utterly impossible now, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be friends with him still. 

“Let me make it up to you, we can go out or something. Like dinner or-“ Jihoon starts before Daehwi cuts in.

“This is wonderful, really. We bonded today, but I’m hungry and I really want to eat before my composition class which requires me cooped up in the campus studio and I’m partners with Wonshik hyung this time and he’s really serious about it and he might not let me eat so let’s go before I starve and before you guys argue about making it up or whatever.”

Daehwi walks off without looking at either of them, both shooting a glance at each other before running to catch up with him.

In the short time of the walk, Jihoon belatedly realises that they never directly invited Guanlin to their lunch date, and instead of asking if he has somewhere else to go, he gives himself an imaginary pat on the back at the opportunity, smiling at Guanlin who holds the door open for him at the little chicken place. 

They pile in a circle booth, intent on buying a feast.

“Guanlin, what’s your next class?” Daehwi asks, sipping on coke.

“Uh, english? Yeah, english.” Guanlin contemplates before nodding.

“Oh hey! What a coincidence. I also, have english too. Ha ha.” Jihoon laughs awkwardly, mentally scolding himself at the not-so-smooth reply. _Way to go, genius_. 

Guanlin, bless his heart, either ignores the awkwardness or doesn’t catch it, choosing to smile brightly at him instead. “Oh nice! They just switched me yesterday. I used to have it earlier but basketball fucked my schedule.” He explains, glancing at his phone for the time. 

Jihoon catches his lockscreen, a selca of him and Yoo Seonho in front of a PENTAGON promotional poster and the uncomfortable feeling of _something_ at the sight of them two together spreads in him as fast as his phone screen turns off. 

Daehwi clears his throat, throwing Jihoon a knowing look, turning to the waitress.

“Welcome! What can i get for you boys?”

30 minutes later, Jihoon sits contently, full on chicken. Daehwi taps away on his phone, absent mindedly sipping on the rest of his coke. Guanlin has his head leaning against the top of the booth, eyes shut as he hums. 

“I’m so full I feel like, a stuffed turkey.” He groans, shifting in his seat and peeking an eye open.

Jihoon grins, “This? Is nothing to me. I love chicken.” He sighs dreamily.

“I do too, but I ate chicken yesterday with Sehun hyung and Jongin hyung.” 

At the mention of the two freshman graduate students, Jihoon furrows his eyebrows. 

“You know Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun?” 

“Mhm!” Guanlin confirms, nodding. “I’ve known them for a couple years now, even before I entered university. I even went to their graduation! It’s been so long, I can’t even remember how I met them.” Guanlin makes a face, mouth contorted upward.

Daehwi looks up at Guanlin, now interested in the conversation. “Ah, Do you know Chanyeol hyung?” 

Guanlin nods again, smiling at the talk of some of his favourite hyungs. 

Jihoon ignores the tugging in his stomach at the sight of Guanlin’s beautiful smile when he talks of his older friends, picking up his phone to text Woojin.

 

_jihoon: wake up  
jihoon: its an EMERGENCY_

_woojin: huh  
woojin: whatd o you nEed?  
woojin: its only SEVEN PM_

_jihoon: oh yeah time is a thing  
jihoon: im like 17 hrs ahead bro its already the 12th here its also 12 pm  
jihoon: anyway we have. A situation._

_woojin: define situation_

_jihoon: c****_

_woojin: c****? g******?_

_jihoon: y e s so s HOLD ON HES_

“Who are you texting?” Daehwi asks, turning his attention to Jihoon.

“Woojin,” He answers hesitantly, “Why?”

“Oh, no reason. Was just gonna remind you that english starts in 15 minutes and the walk from here takes at least 12 of those. Better get going.” Daehwi fake smiles, another knowing look in his eyes. 

“Uh. Okay. I guess– We’ll get going?” Jihoon asks more than states, sliding out of the booth after Guanlin.

“Yes! My treat. I’ll pay.” Daehwi’s fake smile tightens at the words, Jihoon wincing at the fact that he will not let this go. 

“Hwi, take this,” Guanlin gives him a few crumbled bucks from his hoodie pocket, backpack hanging off one arm. Jihoon swoons as he fully gets a glimpse of how good Guanlin looks, completely casual yet so _phew_ that yes, the bar may be that low for Jihoon when it comes to Guanlin, but it is _Guanlin_ we’re talking about. His skinny black jeans and checkered vans and yellow supreme hoodie and beanie fit Guanlin so perfectly that Jihoon contemplates on removing the imaginary bar completely.

Jihoon throws Daehwi an apologetic smile, who mouths ‘ _go get your man_ ’ instead, shooting him a thumbs up. Jihoon shoots on back, sliding to catch up to Guanlin.

They walk in comfortable silence for the trip, not speaking until they get to the room, choosing to sit together.

As Guanlin pulls out a notebook and pen, Jihoon whips out his phone.

_jihoon: im so Fucked w a capital f  
jihoon: THE I IN MY NAME STANDS FOR FUCKED_

_woojin: no the i in your name stands for idiot  
woojin: whst happrned_

_jihoon: omf ill tell u over discord tonite_

_woojin: aye aye capn! going 2 sleep tho see u in a few hrs_

_jihoon: goodnight wujwin have fun getting eaten alive by bed bugs_

He sighs, turning off his phone and turning to Guanlin who offers him a smile.

At least Guanlin is good company.

It isn’t long until he decides that Guanlin is definitely not good company and he never wants to be seen by anyone ever again. It’s not like Guanlin is secretly weird and nerdy, no, it’s the complete _opposite_. He’s smart and good looking and funny and kind and considerate and all things Jihoon looks for in a man and he’s craving isolation because of the burning realisation that he has no chance with him anyway because _he fucking decked him_ and Jihoon wants nothing else other than to kiss him and so he does the first thing plausible. As soon as the professor announces class is over, he gives Guanlin a timid smile and bolts out of class, deadset on returning to his dorm and never coming out again. He will live his life on ramen and doritos that Daehwi will deliver for him, until the very end of time.

Only, none of that happens because Daehwi is outside of the building and stops him almost immediately.

“hyung, _no_.” Daehwi says, somehow knowing exactly what Jihoon’s dilemma is.

He’s only able to pout in response, getting cut off by Guanlin walking out, giving Jihoon a questioning look.

“Guanlin!” A voice cuts in, interrupting Guanlin who was about to speak.

And there, the newest bane of Jihoon’s existence, Yoo Seonho makes his appearance at the end of the hall. 

“Guanlin hyung,” He pants, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. “I’ve spent hours looking for you and by hours I mean i just got out of Music Production and ran here because the most craziest thing happened with The Man Of My Dreams Hwang Minhyun.” He somehow says in one breath, before sucking one in and grabbing Guanlin’s water without even asking. Guanlin says nothing.

“Anyway, Minhyun. He said, and i quote, ‘Hi Seonho!’ on his way out and my life is COMPLETE.” Seonho sighs wistfully, eyes closed and hands held tightly together near his head. 

Guanlin face palms, Jihoon scrunches his nose and Daehwi just sighs. 

“Seonho. I am, from the bottom of my heart, so happy for you. We shall celebrate the fact he knows of your existence with, drum roll please, ice cream. On sunday though because I’m busy saturday.” Guanlin suggests, patting his back supportively. Seonho beams at him.

Jihoon makes another face, appreciation for Guanlin’s caring nature and a grimace for the fact that Seonho will forever be closer to Guanlin than he’ll ever be. 

And just so we’re clear, Jihoon does not hate Seonho.

“Well, hyung and I are gonna go now, we’ll catch you guys later?” Daehwi says, grabbing Jihoon’s arm.

“Sure!” Guanlin grins. He turns to wave to Jihoon one last time, before heading off with Seonho down the hall, talking animatedly about...snakes?

They’re the only ones left in the hallway at this point, Jihoon fidgeting slightly as Daehwi fixates him with a deadpan look.

“Hyung, you owe me! I said to get your man and you can’t even do that. I paid out of the kindness of my heart and you disrespect me like this?”

“I’m sorry! He’s so.... _ugh!_ Perfect! Kind! My heart can’t handle it!” He whines almost angrily, severly distraught over this whole thing.

Daehwi rolls his eyes at his words. “You need to do a better job. Try again.”

And with that, Daehwi shoves Jihoon down the hall and out the building.

 

Jihoon doesn’t get another chance until Woojin comes back. Jihoon, being the best friend in the entire world, promises Woojin he’ll pick him up, as long as he pays for gas. Woojin, in return, transfers gas money almost immediately.

The airport on a bright sunny saturday morning isn’t as busy as he thought it’d be, so its fairly quick and easy to find a spot near the exit gate while he waits for Woojin to get off the plane.

He scrolls through instagram, liking photos that his friends posted until one catches his eye, by the user of _laiguanlin_.

In the photo, Guanlin wears a dark red dress shirt with black slacks, hair styled up very nicely and topped off with clear glasses and dress shoes. The caption reads _had a fun time at the basketball banquet with my teammates! we worked hard this season!_ And Jihoon absolutely dies. 

_Guanlin looks so nice_ is all his mind can comprehend, too focused on the pic to even notice the figure standing in front of him.

“Who are you looking at?”

Jihoon lets out a shout, flinching almost violently and scrambling to catch his phone that almost narrowly missed the floor. He glares at Woojin, heart thudding loudly as he cradles his phone to his chest, stroking it lightly.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He shrieks.

“No?” Woojin tilted his head. “I was just asking who you’re looking at. You’ve been staring at the post for almost 5 minutes now without even liking it.” 

“It’s none of your business– _hey!_ ” Woojin swipes his phone out of his hand, turning away so Jihoon can’t grab his phone. Jihoon struggles and fails terribly, the red heart symbol taunting him on the screen as Woojin shoves the phone back onto his chest, grabbing his duffle bag. 

“Listen buddy, you can tell me your problems in the car. I want bulgogi.”

Jihoon grumbles, sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

They bicker the whole walk back about endless things that don’t even make sense. From tricycles to motorized vehicles for children and driving those to school, a sense of familiarity fills Jihoon, and yes, even though Woojin is as much as an idiot as he is, he’s glad he’s back.

“Why are you making an ugly face? Oh wait, thats just your face.”

Well. Nevermind.

Woojin doesn’t wait for an answer, he just grabs the aux cord to play whatever shuffle puts on, SNSD’s _Genie_ filling the car. 

“Now, jih. Tell Papa Woojin what troubles you, son.”

So Jihoon tells woojin of his struggles in love, of the endless fails in DBZ, and of the endless stress of all his assignments. And, in typical Woojin fashion, he states he doesn’t care for any of his struggles besides his soul sucking crush.

“So, you’re telling me you have a crush on Seongwoo’s and Minhyun’s very own son, Lai Guanlin, and the first move you decided to make was punching him in the face?” Woojin cackles loudly in the little homey restaurant they’re currently at, drawing attention from other patrons.

Jihoon’s face burns in embarassment, slapping a hand over Woojin’s mouth. “Shut up idiot! It’s not like I decided to punch him, I didn’t see him coming!” He whisper shouts, folding in on himself as Woojin laughs louder, groaning in mortification. 

He pulls at Woojin’s sleeves, whining, “Woojin!”

But Woojin keeps laughing, and doesn’t stop till the food arrives.

“God Jihoon, your life’s a whole mess.” Woojin says, panting slightly. He grills the meat almost professionally, and as condolences to Jihoon, he gives him the first piece done.

They eat in comfortable silence, not speaking until they’re drinking yakult and waiting on the bill.

“Tell you what, tomorrow, we are getting your man!” Woojin says excitedly.

In response, Jihoon chokes on his yakult. 

“Well, that wasn’t the response I was looking for,” Woojin frowns, brows furrowed. “But fear not, for I have a plan! Now come. Let us sleep in preparation.” Woojin gets out of the booth, leaving Jihoon to recover from the yakult assult alone.

Jihoon grumbles. There’s nothing like having a friend like Woojin. Woojin, who will leave you by yourself for a semester because your crush is studying abroad and you want to get close to him. Woojin, who will leave you in the booth to recover from choking in yakult by yourself. Woojin, who does these things for the best intentions of himself and his friends. Woojin, who is Jihoon’s best friend.

 

Woojin, who sits in the drivers seat of Jihoon’s car and won’t unlock the doors until Jihoon let’s him drive.

“Are you serious?” Jihoon says, pounding lightly on the window. 

Woojin’s reply is muffled. “Yes! Let me fucking drive! Come on!” He pleads, dangling the keys from his finger.

Jihoon groans. “I’m not playing this game! Get out of the car!”

“I’m not either! So no!” Woojin lets out a _hmph_ , leaning back on the seat and crossing his arms. Jihoon just groans in agony louder, sliding down the door.

“Uh, are you. Ok?” A timid voice asks from behind Jihoon.

Immediately, he recognises the voice and hurriedly stands up, turning around to hide Woojin from view as he starts laughing from inside. Guanlin stands in front of him, all in his glory, looking like an angel from heaven and looking concerned for Jihoon. _For him!_ His mind supplies uselessly. 

“Um. Yeah! I’m fine! We just! We’re fine. Yeah. Ha ha.” Jihoon lets out a forced laugh, the awkward tension rising in between them. _Or is it just him?_

Guanlin nods understandingly. “I was just walking by and heard you, i wanted to check if you were okay.” 

Jihoon’s heart crumbles painfully in on itself because _Guanlin is so fucking cute and i could kiss him right now._

“Uh. i mean. You can?”

Oh. Well fuck.

Embarrassment fills Jihoon quickly as he realises that he definitely said that out loud and cannot hide because Woojin who is currently laughing at him locked the car and He Has To Respond.

Only, he doesn’t get to because Guanlin pulls him by the lapels of his jacket and softly kisses him. His lips are soft and Jihoon is definitely melting. He brings his arms around Guanlin’s neck, pulling him close and continues to kiss him until air is absolutely required to keep on going.

Guanlin’s hair is slightly ruffled from Jihoon’s hands that ended up in his hair, his lips are too red, and he has a far off look in his eyes. Jihoon thinks he doesn’t look much better.

“I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Guanlin winks, stepping around Jihoon, not before placing a peck on his cheek.

“Uh yeah, definitely.” Jihoon stutters, placing a hand on his cheek. His face burns in the same spot.

Belatedly, he realises that Guanlin still had the nose splint on and his number sits crumbled on a piece of paper stuffed in Jihoon’s pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt - guanable


End file.
